


Origins

by SilverStorm0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Gen, Mewtwo is done with Red, astrophysics is more appealing than this conversation, these are the questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStorm0/pseuds/SilverStorm0
Summary: What happens when a curious trainer asks too many uncomfortable questions?





	Origins

Red approached what was, at least conceptually, his most powerful pokemon. They hadn’t really explored exactly how much power output the Psychic-type had, nor did they particularly want to. Mewtwo was, as per usual, reading a book high above the human’s level of general knowledge (this time astrophysics).

“...?” Mewtwo looked up at his trainer’s question.

 _"_ _What do you mean, ‘Where did I come from?’”_ The legendary frowned.

“...”

 _"Well, yes, I did come from somewhere,”_ he said as if it was obvious. _“Did you not have The Talk or…?”_

“...! ...?”

_"Oh, right. Same as the other legendaries. Arceus made the world and through acts of incredible power, His and other legendaries’, life sprung forth."  
_

“...?”

 _"Me specifically? Well… Mew are odd. They weren’t quite_ created _, more as they came into being through the vast amount of concentrated leftover energy from the world being made.”_

“...”

 _"Yes I am!_ Mew _two, it’s in the name.”_

“-... …"

 _"I suppose you have a point. In which case… how_ was _I created?”_ Mewtwo seemed perturbed at this sudden revelation.

“...?”

 _"How am_ I _supposed to know where the mega stones come from? It’s not my jurisdiction.”_ The legendary picked his book back up, clearly not wanting to burn out from a discussion that questioned fundamentals of his existence in the universe. 


End file.
